


Kitty Cas

by Ill_write_it



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Catboys & Catgirls, M/M, catboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8726833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ill_write_it/pseuds/Ill_write_it
Summary: Kitty Cat Cas is an annoying little shit....Catboy!cas





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just want to say, in case there I should any confusion. Cas looks almost entirely human aside from his furry tail and cute ears. He is only slightly smaller than a normal human male in their late teens. Dean is in his early twenties.

From the moment Sam had turned up on his doorstop with it trailing behind he knew this entire thing would be a complete disaster. An utter catastrophe.  
A few days, Sam had said. A few days! Yeah right.   
The adorable stray catboy Sam had picked up wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. He barely came within three feet of a human- no one would want to adopt him! Sam had had to fucking tranquillise him to get him here! Why did he even have to bring him to Dean in the first place again? Just because there was no space in the veterinary shelter does not make this dump-your-stray-catboy-on-your-brother day!   
But, although failure to tame the timid creature was unavoidable, he had no choice but to accept the challenge. And a challenge he certainly was.

Castiel was the most stubborn catboy Dean had ever encountered. Well... Castiel was the only catboy Dean had ever encountered. But the was beside the point! It had taken three months to earn his trust. Five to touch his soft black ears with the adorable furry blue tips and even longer to even consider stroking his tail.  
And now, well now he was just a wanton little shit that clung to Dean like a second skin and got separation anxiety whenever Dean left his apartment to go to the fucking store.   
Not only that! But the obnoxious little shit just didn't get privacy - He'd walked in on him masturbating countless times, and Dean would never forget the time he'd stayed and watched. Cross legged in the doorway. His unblinking blue eyes unearthing a kink for exhibitionism that Dean wasn't even aware he harboured.

Right now; the furry, little, blue eyed bastard was rubbing his naked human-looking body all over Dean's lower legs. He also didn't understand personal space.

"I'm trying to cook!" Dean sighed, as Castiel weaved between Dean's feet and then rolled over onto his back, exposing his flaccid cock - Dean was used to seeing him naked, of course. The stubborn bastard refused to wear clothes.  
"I wish you'd wear clothes." Castiel purred in anticipation of a belly rub.  
"I'm not going to scratch your stomach. I'm cooking." Castiel meowed wantonly and the stared at Dean in frustration. His bright blue eyes squinting with barely concealed annoyance.  
"Cooking." Dean enunciated. "Food." He showed Castiel the pan in his hand and Castiel swatted playfully at him from the ground. His ears flat against his head. Of course he wouldn't reach Dean's arm but his arms was almost long enough to make it feel like a threat.  
"Afterwards." Dean stirred his curry. Castiel growled as he got up from the floor and walked on two legs around to the other side of the island and threw himself onto the brown leather couch.

It was behind Dean so he couldn't see what Castiel was doing, but he had a pretty good idea...  
"If you scratch that you're going to be in a lot of trouble." Dean deadpanned.  
Then he heard it, the sound of Castiel's sharp nails dragging on the leather and an evil little 'innocent' meow.  
"Fuck you Cas." Dean abandoned his food to attend to his insufferable feline.  
Cas was smirking. The little smug bastard was fucking smirking, the tiny pointed white fangs hanging over his chapped pink lips, tail whipping through the air as he rubbed his naked ass against the new holes he ripped in the back of the couch. Dean almost growled.   
"You need an attitude adjustment!" He pointed his finger accusingly as Castiel raised his hand to his chest as if to say 'you can't mean me!'  
Dean's eyes narrowed.   
Castiel sniffed the air and then leapt down from the couch on all fours and began to roll about on the plush white carpet. Tickle me! Scratch me! He silently begged.  
"I'm busy Cas." Castiel got up of the floor and slinked off to Dean's room, where Dean had no doubt he'd convert the covers into a cavern and sulk until Dean had finished his food.

Dean washed up with ridiculous intensity. Doing it all by hand and meticulously drying it and returning it to its proper place in the various cupboards.  
"Cas!" He called when he was finished. He was startled when a quiet meow answered his call, from directly behind him. Gees! He needed to get the guy a bell, a little too stealthy.  
Castiel's eyes were fixated on the floor. Dean dropped to the couch and Castiel didn't join him. Wringing his hands in fear and anticipation of his punishment. The human adjusted his jeans, he too was feeling a dull thrum of arousal. Although his was from Cas' beautiful body alone, rather than looking forward to what was to come... and it was an entirely inappropriate response!  
"You have two options." Dean said calmly. "Either I take you across my knee, right here on the couch you defaced. Or, you stand silently in the corner until I think you've learned your lesson." He rested his hands on his thighs and waited for Castiel's decision.  
Castiel slowly approached the corner that Dean usually used for this type of thing and Dean wasn't disappointed, he preferred to keep spanking as a fun activity as less of a punishment; but it worked as a deterrent all the same.  
He turned to his laptop and began shopping for a bell. Cas had been living with him for over half a year and yet Dean had only ever bought him collars (which he mostly refused to wear except on rare occasions, usually when bribed with treats or cream). He found the perfect one, a matching shade of blue to the tip of his soft black tail.   
"Have you learned your lesson yet?" Dean asked, adding the bell and velvet collar to his cart and clicking next day delivery. Castiel meowed mournfully in response and Dean took that as a yes. Finalising his order and removing the laptop from his lap, returning it to the counter behind him.  
"Okay. You can come over here now." Castiel gracefully leapt up onto the sofa and snuggled into Dean's lap, purring his apologies as he butted his head into Dean's abdomen and hand, which was attempting to scratch the desperate catboy's ears.  
The other hand reached across the the controller for the television, and once Dean had selected their favourite show, Elementary, he settled his free hand on Castiel's smooth stomach. Still vibrating from all the purring.  
"I told you I'd rub your belly." Dean mumbled into Castiel's soft hair, kissing softly behind his velvety ears. Castiel purred loudly in response.


End file.
